


The Hotel Room (bonus chapter for Costa Rica)

by kwillow19



Series: Costa Rica [2]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Juliantina, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillow19/pseuds/kwillow19
Summary: Valentina and Juliana spend their first evening together in Mexico City.





	The Hotel Room (bonus chapter for Costa Rica)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that left feedback on Costa Rica! Y’all were just the best. This is a little bonus chapter for those who are interested in a deeper dive into what happened. It’s by no means required reading for the larger story. I’m very happy with the ending I wrote for that. I just selfishly wanted to spend a little more time with these two.

The back of Juliana’s head pushes into the mattress, as her chest arches up. She reaches down burying her fingers into Valentina’s thick hair, desperately searching for purchase. Her heels dig into the plush bedspread beneath her, and her hips continue to roll as she pulls Valentina forward in sync. A long whine emerges from her throat and she gasps, greedily sucking air into her taxed lungs. Juliana momentarily loses touch with the world and then blinks rapidly, the cream colored ceiling slowly coming back into focus above her.

Valentina slowly raises her head from between Juliana’s legs and looks up at the other woman. She drops a trail of soft kisses, starting with Juliana’s hip, scanning over her abdomen and chest, finally landing on her collarbone. She wipes her mouth quickly and settles directly on top of Juliana with a smile. They watch each other for a moment and then Valentina leans down kissing her deeply.

When their lips finally part, Valentina moves a little to the side propping her head up on her hand staring down at her.

“So,” Juliana says, letting out a small breath. “Welcome to my hotel room.”

Valentina glances from side to side, briefly surveying their surroundings and then returns her gaze to what she desires most.

“Nice.”

Juliana laughs in response, taking a glimpse down at her mostly naked state—sans one sock that insisted on hanging on throughout the earlier attack. Valentina drops her head, nuzzling into Juliana’s neck as she gently runs her fingertips over the bare chest and arms in front of her.

The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon, and the western facing windows of Juliana’s high-rise hotel room were lit up in a dusty orange glow. Juliana felt as though she was floating in some sort of waking dream state. She was emotionally exhausted but buzzing from the reality of where she was and who she was with.

It had already been quite the afternoon. Earlier, in the park, Valentina and her were still clinging to each other on that small wooden bench when Guille had returned from his walk. The discussion between the women had left them both drained, and they felt content to just hold one another in silence. Upon Guille’s return, the embrace had been broken in favor of a well-deserved hug between the siblings. Valentina’s brother had then insisted that he take them out to dinner.

The Carvajal’s opted for a familiar restaurant that left Juliana feeling massively underdressed in her simple jeans and t-shirt. They told her that she shouldn’t be concerned in the slightest. The wait staff had greeted the trio with delight, putting Juliana’s self-conscious anxieties quickly to rest.

The food was delicious, as to be expected. Juliana felt so charmed watching the playful banter between Guille and Valentina. The group had been seated in a half circle booth, and Valentina had stayed glued to Juliana’s side the entire dinner. The other woman was constantly touching her—pushing back Juliana’s hair behind her ear or gently stroking her thigh. It was like Valentina was scared Juliana was going to vanish if she took her hand away. Even though she knew that wasn’t the case, she felt a certain solace in being able to provide Valentina with the confirmation that she was there.

Following dinner, the women were dropped off at the posh hotel that Guille had booked for Juliana. Guille was giving her a small hug good bye beside the car, while he stared skeptically at his sister. Valentina was insisting that she would call the driver later that evening to be picked up, and he had his doubts. Juliana caught her sticking her tongue out at him, as she pulled Valentina towards the tall glass doors of the hotel entrance.

Their hands stayed clasped as they walked through the lobby, only breaking when Valentina moved to slide her palm against the warm skin of Juliana’s bare stomach. As soon as the elevator doors closed, she had slipped her hands underneath Juliana’s shirt pushing her towards the wall. Juliana was a little surprised at first, but quickly opted to spend their empty ride up with Valentina’s lips against hers.

They managed to separate long enough to make their way down the hall and into the room before Valentina was all over her, again. Juliana had barely closed and locked the door when the disrobing began. They both worked quickly to discard as much of each other’s clothes as possible. Valentina worked faster, though. Juliana found herself being pushed down onto the bed, as her underwear was being slid down her legs and carelessly tossed to the side. Valentina’s mouth and hands seemed to be everywhere at once, and Juliana struggled to keep up with every increasingly amazing sensation.

Now, they were here. Valentina’s warm breaths lightly drift across Juliana’s neck as they lay in the afterglow.

“Are you sleepy?” Juliana asks, as she places a soft kiss against Valentina’s forehead.

Valentina shakes her head and continues running her fingertips up and down the length of Juliana’s arm.

“How about you?” she questions in response. “It’s probably been a long day for you.”

“I was up early for the flight,” Juliana answers. “Strangely, I’m not tired. I just feel like I need a shower. Planes make me feel that way, for whatever reason.”

“Wait. You let me do that to you, and you hadn’t showered yet?”

“Oh, I _let you_?” Juliana replies quickly. She reaches down tickling her fingers against Valentina’s ribs. The women both laugh lightly as Juliana flips their positions, pushing Valentina’s back against the mattress and settling between her legs. “I didn’t have much of a choice, now did I?” Juliana whispers, staring down at Valentina. Her gaze falls into the beautiful bright blue eyes looking back up at her.

“There’s always a choice,” Valentina responds. One of her eyebrows arches up.

“It’s true,” Juliana states. She studies Valentina’s face, her eyes landing on the other woman’s full lips. “I was a very willing victim.”

Juliana leans down and kisses Valentina soundly. A soft moan emits from Valentina’s throat, and Juliana slowly pulls back breaking their embrace.

“Seriously, though. Have you seen this place? I’m pretty sure that bathroom is bigger than my entire trailer in Texas. And, the tub is like a swimming pool.”

“We should have a bath,” Valentina comments. “It’s probably easier than a shower with your cast.”

Juliana smiles and looks down at her arm. “Yeah. But then you have to sit in the water with me and my plane filth.”

“I’m willing to take my chances,” Valentina responds.

“Well, then.”

~~~

Juliana settles back, resting against Valentina’s chest. The other woman’s long legs extend out on either side of her. Valentina’s thighs gently squeeze at Juliana’s hips as she takes in a deep breath. Juliana lets her head fall back against Valentina’s shoulder, as she runs her hands through the warm water that surrounds them.

She lifts her hand up suddenly, collecting bath bubbles in a tall frothy pile in her palm. Juliana examines her fingers, opening and closing her hand quickly, watching a few bubbles break away and float in front of her.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Valentina whispers in Juliana’s ear. She places a light kiss on her neck.

“How weird life is,” Juliana explains. “Earlier today, I was sitting in a small house on the coast of Costa Rica, and now I’m in this incredible hotel room in Mexico City. That’s weird, right?”

Valentina is silent for a moment, and the woman in her arms turns back to look at her. She opens her mouth to respond, but Valentina only finds herself shrugging in response.

“I mean,” she finally says. “There are much weirder things. I kind of think of it more along the lines of being a miracle.”

“It is,” Juliana agrees quickly. “I just struggle sometimes with believing it’s all real. That you’re real. That this is real.”

“God, Juliana,” Valentina gasps. She lowers her hands into the water and wraps them around Juliana’s stomach pulling her tighter against her chest. “If you only knew.” Valentina didn’t want to burden the other woman with her angst but, at the same time, she felt that she was the only one in the world that truly understood. “I wasn’t sure I could go on if you didn’t make it.”

“Val.” Her name slips from Juliana’s mouth in a sad tone. “I don’t think I can ever apologize enough for waiting so long to contact you. For leaving you to wonder. I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for that.”

Juliana felt Valentina press her face into the back of her neck. The hot tears running down Valentina’s cheeks sting in contrast to the already overly warm water they sit in. With one hand, Juliana grips the other woman’s arms that are wrapped around her middle. Her other casted arm sits awkwardly on the side of the tub, careful to stay out of the water.

“I love you so much,” Valentina quietly states.

Juliana turns in her embrace and places her hand on the back of Valentina’s neck. She pulls the other woman into a long, reassuring kiss. When they part, Juliana keeps her forehead resting against Valentina’s.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Valentina says, her eyes still closed. “It wasn’t your fault.” She pulls back to look into Juliana’s eyes. “Everything wasn’t your fault. You know that, right?”

Juliana watches her for a moment and then swallows deeply. Her chest is rising and falling with shallow breaths. The anxiety clouds her mind, and she’s having trouble processing Valentina’s words. She wants to believe them, but how can she? Everything that happened was because of her. Because of her life. Because of her father.

“Hey,” Valentina calls softly, bringing Juliana back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She slowly strokes Juliana’s cheek with her thumb, as her eyes scan the other woman’s face.

“You don’t have to. But if you want to.”

Juliana blinks back her tears and shakes her head lightly. She returns to her original position and leans back into Valentina’s chest. Juliana settles against her completely and closes her eyes, letting out a long breath. The room goes quiet, as the women let the silence stretch out between them. Valentina rests her head against the back of the tub and shuts her eyes, as well. She understands Juliana’s need to just be. Valentina finds herself nearly slipping into sleep when she hears Juliana’s small intake of breath.

“Alacrán said these things to me that just got inside my head,” Juliana states. “All of the stuff that happened that day. That was part of my world for so long. I think I had fooled myself that moving to Costa Rica would rid me of all of it. Then I found you and there was all this possibility. It was temporary, though. Cause my old world caught up with me. Val, I don’t know if I’ll ever be completely rid of it.”

“I’m not asking you to be,” Valentina replies.

She places her hand underneath Juliana’s hand and lifts it up out of the water. They intertwine their fingers, slowly moving in between and sliding them against each other. Juliana watches their joined hands, as she continues to play with Valentina’s fingers.

“I have to go back at some point to testify.”

“I’ll go with you,” Valentina reassures her. “Although, my father has blocked me from learning anything about what happened.”

“You don’t know?” Juliana ask earnestly.

Valentina just shakes her head in response.

“The last thing I saw…” she starts and then takes a shaky breath to calm her nerves. She fights the tears threatening to return. “The last thing I saw was Alacrán pointing that gun at you. Then there were just police everywhere.”

Juliana’s head is still facing forward, her chin down looking intently at their joined hands.

“There was a gunshot,” Juliana states and Valentina nods. “I felt the blood splatter on me and, for a second, I thought it was my own. Then I opened my eyes and I saw him on the floor. I looked up at my father. He looked… surprised.”

Juliana’s voice is flat, her words sounding like something that plays on loop in her brain. Valentina can only imagine how many times she had to repeat that story. She grips Juliana’s hand and rest it on her lap.

“Chino placed the gun down on the ground,” Juliana continues quietly. “He kneeled down next to me and put his hands behind his head. Then he nodded at me to do the same. We just stared at each other. The police came in quickly after that. They were screaming all of this stuff. They pushed us both down and cuffed us.”

“Did he ever say anything to you?” Valentina questions.

“Later,” Juliana answers. “We were sitting in the police station. I had returned from the hospital and we were waiting to be processed. He said that he had seen Alacrán kill before. He knew what his face looked like right before he pulls the trigger. He wasn’t interested in seeing that face, again.”

Juliana lets out a long breath and bites her lip.

“The police really didn’t believe my side of the story. I mean, why would they? I’m the daughter of a hitman. A poor kid with no solid reason for being in their country. I wouldn’t have believed me, either. You look at my family and my background… it didn’t matter how many times I reliably and consistently told them what happened.”

Valentina uses the arm she still has around Juliana to pull her tighter against her chest. There’s a million things she wants to say. All of her reassurances sit on the tip of her tongue, but she stays quiet attempting to give Juliana whatever space she needs.

“When they held me overnight,” Juliana continues. “I just remember sitting in that cell thinking ‘of course this is where I end up.’” Juliana shakes her head at the memory. “But the next day, they came and got me. They said someone had given a statement on my behalf—someone from the Carvajal family. I wanted it to be you so badly. I wanted to walk out of that jail and see you staring back at me.”

“Did Guille get you released?” Valentina asks.

“No. It was your father.”

Valentina just stares forward, taking a moment to absorb that information.

“My mother and Pancho came to pick me up. I should have been elated, but I just felt so numb. When I got back to my house and my room, I think that’s when it finally hit me. This had all really happened, and you were gone.”

Juliana turns back, again. She needs to see Valentina’s face. Their eyes connecting is the most grounding and freeing feeling for her and, in this moment, she needs that feeling more than anything. Juliana raises her hand, gently stroking Valentina’s cheek.

“My mother used the whole thing as reasoning to why I should have never gotten wrapped up with you in the first place. I know she is just scared for me. But between the things Alacrán said, my father being arrested, the jail time, my mom’s words of discouragement… that’s why I thought it was best if I just stayed away.”

Juliana swallows deeply in an attempt to steel her nerves for her next words.

“You understand that these things don’t just go away, right? You understand that all of this is still part of my life? It will always be something you have to endure.”

“Endure,” Valentina repeats the word under her breath. She breaks their stare, her eyes glancing around the room but landing on nothing. She looks up, shaking her head. “Sometimes,” Valentina says and then pauses. She purses her lips. “Sometimes, you’re just ridiculous.”

Juliana narrows her eyes a little, as her chin lifts in response to Valentina’s comment.

“I love that you think everything in my life was so perfect before you showed up, but it wasn’t,” Valentina continues. Juliana looks down for a moment. “It was actually pretty messed up. I was pretty messed up. But I need you to understand that everything—listen to me.” Valentina dips her head catching Juliana’s gaze and forcing her to focus. “Everything is better now that you’re in my life.”

The slightest closed-mouth smile returns to Juliana’s face.

“All of those things that come with you, don’t define you. Even if they did, I’d still choose you.” Valentina takes Juliana’s hand back into hers. She kisses her knuckles lightly and then whispers. “I’m very aware of who you are, and I’m still in one hundred percent.”

Both women lean forward slowly, resting their foreheads together and closing their eyes. In some ways, Juliana has no clue what to do with the words of devotion that were just spoken to her. She has never had anything like this. The only context she has is that she knows deep in her heart that she feels the exact same way about Valentina. If their situations were reversed, she’d be the one placing light kisses and spouting her commitment no matter what. Love was new to her. But maybe, just maybe, this is how it was supposed to be.

Juliana slowly opens her eyes, taking a moment to watch the other woman closely.

“You know you’re the ridiculous one, right?” Juliana asks, a teasing lilt in her voice.

“Me?” Valentina responds. She moves back a little, fighting a smirk and quickly losing as a full smile takes over her face. “No. I’m known for my very cool, very calm and collected demeanor.”

Juliana smiles back and bites her lip. She nods her head keeping the eye contact.

“You know what we need to figure out?” Valentina asks rhetorically. “Where you’re going to live. What kind of apartment are you looking for?”

The sudden shift in subject is much appreciated, and Juliana feels the air lighten between them.

“It’s going to be difficult. I have very expensive taste,” Juliana states. “I’m only interested in the finest things.”

“Is that so?”

“I mean, look at my taste in women,” she explains playfully.

Valentina licks her lips, as she tilts her head to the side.

“Ah. So we’re talking marble floors and designer kitchens. You’ll need a cook and a maid,” Valentina replies in jest. “Oh! And, you’ll definitely need a loyal servant to help wash you.”

At Valentina’s words, she runs her hands up Juliana’s stomach. She brings up fistfuls of warm water and releases them letting it run down her chest. Valentina’s palms then follow the waters path as she cups Juliana’s breasts, lightly massaging.

Juliana lets out a small laugh in response, leaning back against Valentina once again. A shaky breath escapes her lips.

“Are you applying for the position?” she asks, as she closes her eyes and grips hard onto the side of the tub.

“I _am_ looking for summer work,” Valentina whispers against her ear.

Juliana hums in response. She shifts restlessly under Valentina’s focused attention.

“Qualifications?”

“I have an incredible work ethic,” Valentina replies. Then one of her hands slips down into the water and slides between Juliana’s legs. “I’m also very thorough.”

Juliana turns her head and moves forward to kiss Valentina. The words “te amo” barely escape her mouth before their lips meet. The kiss is open and assertive. Juliana immediately pushes her tongue into Valentina’s warm mouth. She moans through the kiss, her hips now starting to move in response to Valentina’s touch.

Juliana backs her face away slightly so she can look Valentina in the eyes. Her uninjured hand grips onto the other woman’s neck and then slides up into her hair. She holds her close, indulging in the puffs of breath that escape Valentina’s lips as she works to keep rhythm with Juliana.

When Juliana eventually comes apart for the second time that day, Valentina cradles her shaking frame in her arms. The bath water has gone tepid a while ago, but she doesn’t mind. She would hold Juliana in an ice bath if that’s what she needed. Their skin is still hot everywhere they connect. After her breathing evens out, Juliana lifts her head from Valentina’s chest.

“You ready to get in bed?” she asks, her eyes looking sleepy.

Valentina nods in response.

“You’re staying with me tonight, right?”

“Of course,” Valentina replies quickly.

“So you won’t be calling Alirio?” Juliana questions.

“As much as it pains me that Guille was right, no, I won’t be calling Alirio.”

“Good,” Juliana states. “Cause I have some plans for you in the morning.”

Valentina cups Juliana’s cheek, letting her thumb stroke along her jawline.

“I look forward to it,” she responds, with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Will someone please tell Maca its not appropriate to stroke your coworker's hair during a meeting? Wait. Nevermind. Let's not tell her that.
> 
> Tumblr: [@kristonica](http://kristonica.tumblr.com)


End file.
